


September 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of one hungry porcupine approaching Reverend Amos Howell caused his eyes to widen as he attempted to enjoy lunch.





	September 7, 2003

I never created DC.

The sight of one hungry porcupine approaching Reverend Amos Howell caused his eyes to widen as he attempted to enjoy lunch near the Kents' farm.

THE END


End file.
